


Bitter Hope

by mohinikapuahi



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Episode Related, Gen, coda 3.01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-26
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-15 02:22:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mohinikapuahi/pseuds/mohinikapuahi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coda for the end of 3.01</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitter Hope

Danny stood, waiting. He was prepared to stand here for as long as it took. Hands jammed in his pockets, he squinted towards the horizon, and the plane long since disappeared from sight. Occasionally casting a sidelong glance at his companion didn’t give him any more comfort then watching the plane leave had. He wanted to shoot Joe White for concealing twenty years of secrets, and he could not even begin to imagine what he would like to see happen to Doris McGarrett, except to say that if he had his way, the long ago staged car bombing would be a mercy killing.

“I’m fine, Danno.” Steve’s voice was soft, gruff with emotion, every bit the desolate fifteen year old he had once been.

“Didn’t say a word.” Danny answered without looking at him. If he looked and saw the pain that even Commander Compartmentalise had barely been able to contain all day, Danny wasn’t sure he would be able to control his own actions.

“Didn’t have to, D.” Steve’s answered, and Danny could almost hear Steve’s walls crumbling as he did.

“You know what this means don’t you?” Danny murmured, hating that he had to be the one to push when all he wanted to do was pull the big lug into his arms and protect him.

“I know, Danny. I know.” Steve's answer was a softly exhaled sigh, painful even to Danny's ears. 

“I’m sorry, babe.” Danny turned his head to look at Steve.

“Me too.” Steve shrugged, his gaze finally leaving the sky where the plane had disappeared into wide blue yonder. “It’s just…”he fell silent as his voice broke over the words.

“Just what, babe?”

“She’s my mom. Ya’know?” Steve drew a deep shuddering breath. “I thought she was gone. For twenty years she’s been dead. Now she’s alive, and she’s Mom. I love her, D. She’s my Mom.” Steve fell silent again. Danny wondered if Steve realised that he had stopped calling her Doris and started thinking of her as Mom again. 

“I know, buddy.” Danny murmured. Doris was the root of every miserable thing that had happened to his partner his entire adult life. She had killed the boy she had given birth to as effectively as she had staged her own demise. So many lives destroyed by her selfish actions, and they were selfish no matter how much she tryed to proclaim them selfless. There wasn't enough words in the world to mend what she had broken, in either of her children.

“I love her, but I don’t even know her, and she’s just proven that I can’t trust her any more than I can trust Joe.” Steve sighed and folded his arms defensively, “But she’s still my mom.” He almost whispered.

“What do you want to do?” Danny asked gently, turning fully to look at his partner.

“I don’t know, man.” Steve shrugged, “I really don’t know.” He shook his head as if trying to clear his thoughts. “You should go see what Chin needs.”

“I should?” Danny frowned, his gaze narrowing suspiciously. “What are you doing?”

“I’m going back to the Palace, start looking for Wo Fat.”

“Like hell you are. When did you last sleep?” Danny asked reasonably.

“Dunno.” Steve shrugged, too tired to even begin to hide his exhaustion.

“I’ll tell you,” Danny spoke, “You wouldn’t have slept on the plane, and then you had the whole debacle of finding your mother, and the flight over there and you were running on fumes when you left here. The slippery bastard can have 12 hours head start. You, my friend, you need to rest. Start fresh.”

“I need to find him Danny every minute counts.” Steve squared his shoulders and glared at his partner.

“Yes. WE do, but killing yourself won’t help. Kono needs to rest, Chin is broken and I don’t have the energy to hold two of you together right now. So you are going home to rest.”

“I don’t want you to go, D.” Steve murmured.

“One of us needs to help him, Steven.” Danny castigated lightly.

“No. Of course we do.” Steve nodded, “I mean't to Vegas.”

“I know that.” Danny responded. “You’re not as clever as you think you are, Yogi.”

A ghost of a smile twitched across Steve’s face at Danny’s words. “I just don’t want Grace to grow up like me and Mary.” He shrugged, his words solemn.

“She won’t.” Danny vowed, “And I’m not going anywhere, except to Casa McGarrett to tuck you in.” He threw one last glance at Steve before he opened the driver’s door of the Camaro.

“Get in the car, Babe. We’re going home.”


End file.
